1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bicycle seat, more particularly to a bicycle seat that is adapted to be mounted on a bicycle frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a seat for a bicycle includes a seat body 2 and a seat support frame 1 mounted on a bottom of the seat body 2. The bottom of the seat body 2 includes a front part provided with an engaging member 201, and a rear part provided with a pair of spaced apart engaging blocks 202. The seat support frame 1 is made from a metal rod bent into a U-shape, and includes a bent end portion 101 that engages the engaging member 201, and a pair of distal end portions 102, each engaging a respective one of the engaging blocks 202.
The seat support frame 1 is bow-shaped so as to be slightly flexible and thereby provide a shock-absorbing effect. However, since the cross section of the entire seat support frame 1 is uniform, the rigidity of the seat support frame 1 is relatively high, thereby limiting the shock-absorbing effect thereof.